Blue Daemon
by writestyle
Summary: Honey Davidson is the new girl at school. While she befriends the schools two bullies, Speed and Lash, she slowly reveils the skellitons hidding in her closet. LashOC! No MarySue.
1. Chapter 1

_writestyle_

Hey everyone!!! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, its just been totally busy here with school hols and everything! Anywhoose, I'd just like to say a few words then let you get on reading; **1**. her name is HONEY, they don't call her that cos shes cute or anything. **2**. Her life is pretty screwed up, I agree, but in this story she will change, for better or worse I haven't decided. **AND** **3**. I don't Sky High or any of it's characters, only Honey and hey mum (_**I'm Australia so I say mum**_, not mom!)

_Read and Reveiw...or I will come and find you and...and...and-you think of something, I certainlly can't._

_

* * *

_

"There's no such thing as superheroes, there are only everyday people doing good in our messed up world. They're the real heroes, a power doesn't make anyone better, it can make them worse if they choose."

_Chapter 1_

_First Day, First Impressions_

* * *

"Honey, wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming mum! Just give me a minute." I called back down the stairs. Pulling on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a purple top and a pair of black heels, I was ready for my first day of Sky High. I looked around frantically for my shoulder bag, and shoved my mobile, wallet, jumper and notebook into it. Looking in the mirror I decided I wasn't quite ready so I put some mascara on and applied some lip-gloss. Now I was ready!

Running down the stairs and into the kitchen I grabbed a piece of French toast and an apple to eat on the bus.

"See ya mum!" I called out to the woman with long black hair and green eyes.

"Have a good day Honey! Don't get into any fights on your first day at Sky High!"

"Yes mum" I answered back before running out the door and to the bus stop.

When I arrived at the bus stop there where six other kids waiting for the bus. There where four boys; a skinny tall boy in stripes, a black kid with an orange shirt on, a guy playing with a lighter and a short boy with Harry Potter glasses. The other two girls where sitting on the bench talking about what they had done over the summer break, the red head was wearing all green and talking the most and the other girl had black hair and purple streaks seemed to be listening and making an occasional comment. When I took a seat at the bench I received a look from 'Stripes'. Man was he cute! I couldn't believe my luck, I got on and off at the same stop as him…. this could possibly make it easier to talk to him. I was a shy girl when it came to meeting new people, but once you got me started I wouldn't shut up! Which ended up scaring a lot of people off so I didn't have a lot of friends.

Trying to figure out if I should introduce myself to someone, the bus pulled up at our stop and everyone started getting on. While I was getting on the bus driver stopped me.

" I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"Yep" _Well duh_, couldn't he tell I was nervous?

"Name and power." Jeez, ever heard of _please_?I thought to myself.

"Honey Davidson. And _no_ I won't tell you what my powers are." Why the hell did people always want to know? As I walked to the back of the bus I got another look from Stripes and when I turned round to sit down, I also got a glare from the annoying bus driver.

I smiled to myself as I sat down and looked out the window, today was definitely going to be _interesting_! As my mind was wondering off into my imagination I was rudely interrupted by a guy with black hair and red streaks in a leather jacket. He had the whole 'get lost freak' air around him, and that biker's outfit made him look even badder…god I _love_ 'bad' boys….

Anyway, he walked up to me (cause the last empty seat was next to me) glared at me and sat down, grabbing a paperback book out of his bag. I had just received _two_ glares in less than forty minutes! That was total a new record for me! I should celebrate; maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all….

Leaning back down in the seat I didn't realise the straps crossed over my chest until I heard them buckling themselves back into the seat. I looked around; everyone else seemed to have the same 'seatbelts' strapped around their chests. And no one seem to be screaming, okay…well a few kids looked scared shitless, _I_ was feeling a lot more nervous, but the look I got from the guy next to me said it all; 'its nothing, a mere roller coaster ride'.

_God I hate heights!_

Then all of a sudden we were soaring high in the sky, it was actually kinda fun-if you could call flying over sixty meters off the ground in a school bus fun. I shut my eyes and refused to open them; if I did I would probably be screaming my head off and then dying of embarrassment. Either way I would look like an idiot. Why did high school have to be a hundred meters up in the air? _Well where else would you stick five hundred kids with super powers?_

When we _finally_ landed I opened my eyes to see the 'seatbelts' removing themselves from everyone's chests, I breathed out slowly and started getting up and walking off the bus.

"So are you new or what?"

I turned around to see Stripes (god he's _cute_!) standing right in front of me, trying to start a conversation with me.

"Yep, pretty much" WOW! I'm actually having a conversation, okay maybe just a few words, with Stripes. I thought I would have to eventually get the courage to go talk to him but instead he had come to me! "Ahhh…. could you kinda show me where power something-or-other is? Being new and all, I have no clue about anything…." Oh god I was rambling, I needed to shut up before I scared him away.

"Yeah sure, this way." He said taking hold of my arm and pulling me in the right direction. Stripes was a tall and lanky guy, he had long brown hair that covered his dark brown eyes. He was, by any girl's standards, cute! And he also seemed to be about the same age as me. YAY!

After a few minutes of walking we reached the gym door, I could hear some lady talking about how power placement was set up, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. As I reached out for the door, Stripes' hand stretched (and I mean literally stretched) out and held the door closed. "I'm Lash by the way, and you are…" he asked extending his other hand for me to shake.

"Honey" I replied before shaking his hand and slipping in to the gym. I looked around; there was a huddle of about twenty or so odd kids looking up terrified at the stage where some old man in a tacky PE uniform stood.

"I am Coach Boomer. Some of you may know me as Sonic Boom and some of you may not. I'm in charge of power placement and if you have a _problem_ with my decision you can change schools, since my decision on your placement is _final!_ Now I will call you out one by one and I want you to tell me what your powers are and power up. I will then decide if you are a _Hero_ or a _Sidekick_!" He looked at his clipboard and then at me. SHIT. "Honey Davidson since you arrived late I think it would be best if you went first, to demonstrate how easy it is." Why did I have to go first?

"Fine" I muttered under my breath along with several other words in mind.

I walked up onto the stage and dropped my bag on the ground and took off my heels. Boomer looked at me strangely, wondering why I had to take off my shoes, everyone else seemed to be thinking that too.

I looked at everyone and grinned, this was going to be easy. No one in the world had one of my powers, my morphing into a daemon power, so I didn't know what to call it. I also had black magic and shadow control but I had less control over them than my _morphing_ power. I had grown up _always_ knowing I was different, or as some would say, a _freak_. I didn't mind, being 16 (nearly 17), I was extremely tall for my age, I was 5 foot 10 and I was always towering over people giving the impression that I was somewhat evil. Hehehehehe….

As I powered up I heard everyone gasp, my skin had become a dark shade of blue, almost black and my wings came out of the holes in my shirt. My wings, oh my beautiful wings. I stretched them out to their 10ft wingspan, and then folded them back against my body. They were a deep charcoal black, you could even see the outline of the bones through them, and at the end of each bone there was a hook.

I looked down at the rest of my body; my fingers had become long and bony and my fingernails had grown about a centimetre longer (I bite my nails so they weren't too long). The same thing happened to my toenails (that's why I took my heels off, it would have wrecked them!) only they seemed to curl over more.

I turned to look at 'loud mouth' Coach Boomer, seeing his gobsmacked expression I decided to take it one more step further. I was going to scare them and then be the talk of the school _all_ day. It feels good to know I've still got it in me. Opening my mouth wide enough for everyone to see, I elongated my fangs and threw a ball of black magic above the huddling mass of supers.

Grinning at the reaction I got from everyone (they looked scared shitless, hehehehehe!) I turned to Boomer patiently awaiting my telling off and which class I would be in. No doubt though, I was a hero. Or a daemon, I hadn't figured that one out yet.

Boomer gapped at me, so did everyone else. Was I really _that_ bad?

"Your…. you…. your…."

"Yes? You do know it's rude to stare, don't you?" I crossed my arms against my chest and stared right back at him.

"HERO!"

"Well _duh_!" as I picked up my bag and heels I grabbed my schedule off some student body president and walked out. What was wrong with those people? They looked like I'd just killed someone.

Walking down the corridor I realised I had no idea of where to go. I looked at my schedule, hmm… I had Mad Science 101 first, then Hero History and lunch. Mad Science was on the third floor, room number 14. Jeez, how many classrooms were there?

"Oh my _GOD_!" someone shrieked, it sounded like a girl, but I couldn't be sure.

I spun round to face them and took a step closer to them. "Yes?"

The shrieker was in fact a girl. She was the same red head from the bus stop! As I took another step closer to her she backed away till she hit the wall. She looked so scared I thought she was about to cry. And I'm not that mean.

I put my hand on her shoulder, worriedly staring into her eyes; I asked, "What's wrong? What are you scared of?" and then it hit me; I was still in my daemon form. No wonder she was scared, I was scared the fist time I ever morphed and looked into the mirror to see a blue beast. "SHIT! I'm _sooo_ sorry, I didn't realise I was still powered up. SORRY!" as I morphed back into my usual self; long waist length black hair, dark green eyes and my famous long legs, she seemed to calm down but still looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"You'vestillgotyourfangs!" she pointed out.

"Huh?" I looked at her in confusion until it hit me; my fangs were still out. "Oh right. Sorry." I apologised once again and made my teeth shorter and more human like. "I'm really sorry you had to see that. I'm Honey Davidson by the way." I said extending my hand towards her.

She looked at my hand and then my face, after a few minutes of deciding whether or not I was going to eat her, she shook my hand and told me her name was Layla. She also told me her power was controlling plants. So she was a hippie, plain and simple. She was still edgy with my whole daemon thing but went on, though occasionally rubbing her eyes as not believing what she had seen. Nobody really believed it until they were stuck in a small room with me all daemon-morphed for an hour or two. After that, if people didn't believe you knew they had gone mad with fright.

"So what class do you have now?" Hippie asked.

"Mad Science, mind showing me where it is?"

"Yeah sure, you're in the same class as my boyfriend; Will Stronghold." _And he would be…?_ The look I gave her was priceless; I think she must have been shocked that I didn't know who her boyfriend was. Maybe next time my mum is telling me something about school I might listen. Or maybe not…

* * *

When we arrived at my classroom she said a quick goodbye before running off in the other direction, probably off to tell one of her friends she'd just met a total freak. Sighing I looked at the door, put my heels on (somehow I forgot to put them back on before) and entered the room.

"Ah yes, they said you were coming. Go sit with Mr.Anderson and copy down what's on the board." Stated the teacher with the large head. _Large_? Did I just say _LARGE_? It wasn't large it was _GIANT_!!! Was he born that way or did he fall into a vat of toxic waste? If it was the first, it would have been a very hard birth…and having an angry mother isn't great either.

"Whatever" _Freak!!!_ Thank god I didn't say that last bit out loud, I would have totally got a detention and I can't have that, no, I have to go and work my butt off at the local McDonalds! How unfair can life be? I quickly walked over to the 'Anderson' guy and sat down on his left. Did I mention I was left-handed? Jeez did I need anymore proof that I wasn't evil? Taking out my notebook I realised I hadn't packed any pens of pencils. Drats, now I wouldn't be able to draw in class. "Hey can I borrow a pen?" I asked 'Anderson'. He was…. how do I put it? He was rather big, okay I admit it; the guy was _fat_!! Really fat!

"Sure, here." He handed over the pen. "I'm Speed by the way. As you can guess my power is super speed. You?"

"Thanks. I'm Honey; I morph into a daemon, have dark magic and can control shadows. I think that's about it…"

"Daemon? WOW that's pretty cool! I guess you have fangs and everything, right?"

"Everything except a tail, which is pretty good. A tail would totally get in the way, I'd have to alter my pants as well as my shirts." We left it at that and started copying down what was written on the board.

When the bell rang I started packing up my stuff and was about to head out the door when Speed stopped me and asked what class I had next. I told him I had Hero History and as it turned out we have the same classes for _everything_! Well it was good to know I had made at least _one_ friend on my first day of Sky High.

Walking down the corridor to Hero History I had one hell of an interesting conversation with Speed. He told me a little about himself and how he and Lash (his best friend) were the bullies of the school, but only picked on sidekicks. When I asked why I got a laugh out of Speed, god how was I supposed to know that this school had a _problem_ with sidekicks? Most of the heroes seemed really stuck up…kinda like Hippie aka 'Layla'. But where would heroes be without sidekicks? Where would Batman be with out Robin, Batgirl or Oracle? Sure he would still be kicking butt, but he would have died from exhaustion soon after he became Batman. I tried pointing this out to Speed but he wouldn't listen to me and walked into class without another word. Quickly I tried to decide whether or not I could skip class, until I was pushed in with the flow of everyone else coming into the room. So much for _skipping_….

This is the part I like least; deciding where to sit when you don't know anyone. If you sit on your own you look like a loner and if you sit with some random most likely they will think you're a freak and go sit with one of their _other_ friends. I looked up towards the back of the classroom and what did you know, there sat the guy I sat next to on the bus. All alone. I guess the whole 'bad boy' thing really worked for him, too bad I was going to make his day a living hell. That'll teach him for acting like a total dickhead towards me!

As I passed where Speed was sitting, he grabbed my hand and yanked me into the seat next to him. "Are you mad? You were just about to sit with _Warren Peace_! He would've roasted you alive!" Again he was another person on my gobsmacked list, I reckon I'll have to write that list out before it becomes to long and I can't remember what number I'm up to.

"What? Well when you walked off I thought you were pissed at me or something, so didn't think you'd want me sitting with you again." I hissed back at him, giving him the evil eye. Normally I don't get hissy with people, it's only when people ignore me or totally diss me right in front of my face, then I can get a little nasty…

He took one look at me and started all-out laughing. Laughing. At _ME_! I can't believe this guy!

"Sorry about that, I'm just on good behaviour since I helped a friend who was trying to take over the school last summer at the homecoming dance. So you know I have to be on time to all my classes or they'll think I'm helping someone else trying to take over the world or something. You get me?"

"Yeah, I get ya. I've been in jail a couple of times so I know what its like." Yep I know it's hard to believe that little old (well not that little, more like _tall_ old me) Honey Davidson had ever been a criminal? But everyone keeps forgetting; I was raised by villains.

We didn't bother paying any attention to whatever the teacher was saying we just kept on chatting to each other and ignored everything until the bell rang for lunch. I said goodbye to Speed and went to find my locker.

* * *

"101.102.103…114.115…ahhh, there it is; 124!" I scurried forward, trying to get to my locker before it ran away from me, and tried to open the old beat-up locker. Most likely it would smell of unwashed sport socks, my locker at my last school did, and no matter how much deodorant or perfume you put in there you could _never_ get the smell out.

"8. 22. 10." I muttered trying to open my lock. It took me a straight 15 minutes of a lot of swearing and cursing, to figure out which way to turn the dial before being able to put my code in and opening it. Carefully I opened the door and peered inside only to find a giant spider the size of my hand in there. (I will tell you one thing; I've never lived down the humiliation from that day…and never will.) I took one look at that _big, ugly_,_ hairy_ spider and screamed! Suddenly all heads snapped out of what they were doing and stared and me and them the spider in my locker. Some of the girls let out little squeals and quite a few of the others just laughed their heads off. When I had called down and started breathing properly again I called out to the crowd gathered around me and my locker, "Does anyone want a pet spider?" and that just about set everyone off into a laughing fit. I was blushing head to toe with embarrassment, as you would, and an idea came to me. If couldn't get anyone to take the icky spider away from me, I'd just have to do it myself. I edged closer to my locker, but not close enough that it would be able to jump on me, and held my hand at about chest height and made a ball of dark magic form. The laughing stopped immediately, concern showed on everyone's faces, like they knew something I didn't. I looked at all of them. And for some reason I felt bloody scared. I could even feel my fangs start to elongate. I had to stay calm if I didn't want them showing but it didn't look like that was going to happen when I had a killer spider in my locker and an scary crowd surrounding me.

I had to get out of there, it was the only way to save myself before I morphed into my daemon form and scared _everyone_ shitless. I guess when you think about it I'm the most afraid of my powers than anyone else. It's really strange to feel this way, everyone else talks about their powers being so cool and stuff and I seem to be the only one who freaks out about it. I can control the shadows and the dark magic but the morphing was just a little over the top and harder to control, way harder. I could morph anytime I wanted (except in the detention room) but when I was trying to stay in human form when I was scared or really angry it was too hard and my control over it would slip, revealing bits and pieces of my daemon form to scare off whoever was being a bitch to me.

I let the ball of dark magic disappear and slammed the door to my locker shut without taking one last look at the beast inside of it, and made a quick exit to the girls bathroom where I calmed down and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was a pale blue that was only obvious if you were standing really close, my fangs had extended to their full length and my eyes had turned black. Not too bad considering the last time this had happened I had completely blown it and morphed right in front of the kids in my old school. That was basically the reason I _'transferred'_. That and the fact that my mom wanted me to learn how to control my powers.

Taking a few deep breathes and counting down from 5 to 1 (I know its stupid but it actually works!) and stared into the mirror again and watched the blue skin, black eyes and fangs slowly disappear. When they were gone I washed my face with icy cold water and was about to walk out when I heard someone talking (not so quietly) about me. Knowing that there was going to be no way of getting out of here without running into those girls, I quickly ran into a cubical, locked it and stood on the toilet listening to what they were saying about me….

"…Did you see her fangs? God they were _sooo_ cool!"

"Yeah! And did you see the way Adam was so scarred after she left? He totally thought she was going to roast him!" I heard them giggling at the last statement.

"Yeah well it severed him right, scarring the shit out of her. Did you hear her scream? You would have thought she'd found a body in her locker!"

"Well if there was one in there we'd all know Lash and Speed had put it there, being the bullies they are. Oh, did you see her hanging out with Speed? It looked like they were actually having a conversation. Do you reckon she'll join them? And start bullying everyone?"

I had got quite tired of the conversation and decided that it was time that I left. Not before I left a little comment for them to think over. And probably tell the world. Jumping off the toilet seat, I unlocked the door and causally walked over to the basic closest to them and started washing my hands. "You know," I casually commented "I'd never join those two in bullying sidekicks. Its just not my thing" and walked out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria.

I looked around the room and spotted Layla and her groupies, Warren Peace sitting at his table looking all moody and Lash and Speed picking on some kid. Probably a sidekick, poor kid. Walking up to the cafeteria shop to grab an apple or two, I heard everyone go silent for a second and then start whispering about me, _I know_, while I walked past them. As I bought two apples, I chucked one into to my bad and started walking towards the doors when I felt an arm twist it's way around my waist. I looked up to see that the arm was attached to none other than Stripes aka Lash. Smiling I walked over to the two standing next to the exit, taking a bite out of my apple on the way. My footsteps and apple munching were the only sound you could hear in that cafeteria. When I reached them, Lash, sadly (for me), took his arm away from my waist and shoved his hand into a pocket of his jeans.

Looking round the room I asked in a normal voice but loud enough for everyone to hear "Is it always this quiet in here or is it just because I'm here?" Lash and Speed started laughing at the look on all those who were staring at me, suddenly turn around and start talking like it had never occurred.

"Jeez is it always like this?" I asked the boys normally.

"Yeah, its like this when there's a new kid with extremely wicked-" Speed said with Lash commenting. Kinda like they had rehearsed it, or knew what each other was thinking.

"And dangerous!"

"-Powers. But don't worry it will go away until you do something stupid or heroic…."

"Or the can dig up something really bad from your past." SHIT. Really?

I think they could see the shock and fright on my face, cause Speed quickly added, "Either way, it'll all go away. Eventually." FUCK!

The boys looked at each other before they looked at me again with curiosity and concern written all over their faces. I expected Speed to break the silence between the three of us, since I had known him the longest, but instead it was Lash. Putting his arm around my waist again, but this time no stretching, he tactfully said, "Come on we'll show you round the place, before you get lost and fall off the edge." Grinning, I allowed him to steer me out of the crowded cafeteria and outside, with Speed taking my other arm, the boys guided me to the back of the buildings and we all sat down, our backs against the building staring out into the open sky.

Its funny, you know. I thought come to a brand new school to learn how to control my powers and be a hero, make a few friends here and there and never hear the end of the rumours about my parents. I never expected that on the fist day I would befriend the school's two bullies. Funny, the way things turn out in life.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Lash asked, "So how old are you exactly? Speed never seemed to get around to ask you."

I eyed Lash thoughtfully then answered in a reassuring tone, "I'm 16, but I turn 17 at the end of the year, so they put me with the rest of the seniors even though I missed out on my sophomore year, last year. And don't-" I added giving them both my death stare, "-go asking round 'bout it. It's something I'd rather forget than face again."

"I think we've all got pasts like that, me, you, Lash and probably a whole lot of other kids here…"

"Yeah, but you just have to remember that life gets better and to keep moving on." Lash simply stated looking out into to the sky.

* * *

And that's basically the way my first day at Sky High went. I know I'll _never_ forget that day and neither will Lash or Speed, we learnt so much about each other that day; Lashes got an abusive father but won't tell because he wouldn't have anywhere to go then and Speed has to go home everyday to the fact that his sister was murdered by her own boyfriend just because she had super powers. I didn't tell them that much about _me_, it _hurt_ too much just to speak about it. And they both respected that and didn't ask me at all, just told me about themselves.

When I got home and went to bed, it was the first night in a _whole_ year that I didn't cry myself to sleep. I think my mum noticed, but if she did, she didn't say anything. I love my mum. And I love my life; things seem to be _finally_ turning out good for me. I just hope it stays that way…


	2. Rumours and Romance Part 1

Sorry I haven't written in sooooo loonnnngggg! School is EVIL!!! It makes me study for stupid maths and english when i should be writing. And whats worse is the fact that my english teacher doesn't beleive that fanfition count as 'reading'. My school sucks, so does witers block.

This is a short chapter-i haven't thought that far ahead, well only a sentence-and a fun/not so nice one to. **NOTE:** there is more than meets the eyes in the rumour. Please read and review! Give some ideas too!!

**Chapter 2**

_No one was there to save me, so why should i trust you._

I never expected to have my past ratted out on me again. I've always heard, and stupidly believed that things always get better after they get worse. I never expected anyone to find the past that I had tried so hard cover and forget, but now thanks to some idiot, I would have to live through hell again.

My first few days at Sky High (Monday to Wednesday) had been the best I had _ever_ had in a whole two years. I know it doesn't seem like much, but my life was never perfect and the fact that I always felt like I had to be _someone else_ didn't help at all. I hadn't cried myself to sleep in those three nights, I hadn't even cried at all in those three days! But once I found out why everyone was staring at me and whispering whenever I past by, I fel like I was going to drown myself in tears. And I would of, if it wasn't for my friends; Lash and Speed. _Especially_ Lash.

I had decided to fly to school this morning because I hadn't given my wings any time to stretch out and fly. I had been cooped up in the house telling mum how fabulous my new school was, and how much better my life was. **_I felt alive, I felt like me._**

School starts at 8.30am, so I decided to sleep in, as it would only take me 20 minutes to fly to school, without being seen. Of course, anyone who saw a blue winged daemon in the sky would surely think they were insane. (Except for my five-year-old cousin, Tina.) I ended up being 10 minutes late to homeroom and that's when I noticed all the whispering and pointing in my direction. Homeroom was the only place I was _vulnerable_. There were two senior-hero homerooms, and I had to be in the one without Lash or Speed. Man, aren't I lucky?

As I sat down in my seat towards the front, I swear that I could feel at least ten pairs of eyes on me! No lies! And the way Mrs. Jones was looking at me, like I was one of those lost kids in department stores.

Maths wasn't any better. In fact it was **worse**. This was when all the whispering and pointing started and I started getting really nervous, and that's when I could feel my fangs coming out. Luckily I was sitting next to Lash, cos he realised straight away why I had my hand over my mouth and somehow got me out of that room and out of the building.

I remember the look in his eyes; worry. _Someone_ was worried about me. _Someone_ care for me. And that someone knew what everyone was saying about me.

"Lash I know you know, what is everyone saying about me?" I just stared at him, waiting for an answer. And it wouldn't be a good one.

"Its best you sit down to hear this…" Ooh. I did as I was told, the look on his face wasn't too pleasant so I decided to be a good girl and sit down. He sat down beside me and after awhile of nervous silence he finally spoke, "There's this…rumour going round, that….that you k-killed some-one."

I smiled. They hadn't found out anything, except for the part where I killed someone, but he deserved it. But it wasn't like I meant to kill him, it just happened; it was when I learnt I had powers. I was so scared when I saw the three-inch blade, which he then put to my throat, and I think that's what made my power activate and kill him. I _swear_ I didn't mean it to happen but I never felt bad about it. He deserved everything he got and I would _never_ blame myself. "Is that it?"

He looked at me in horror; the look on his face was priceless. (I really need a camera for these moments.) "So you actually killed someone? Why aren't you in jail then?"

My voice changed from my light casual tone to a dark and serious one, my eyes turned black and my fangs extended to their full length (a very scary look if you think about it). "Yes I _actually_ killed someone, but he deserved it. Next time someone shoves a blade next to your throat, tell me what you would do." I never thought I could tell anyone (except mum) about the _experience_ I had with that man and his trusty knife, but it seemed like Lash really wanted to know. Not because of curiosity, but because he cared, about **me**. (It made me feel all warm inside).

"Jeez shit. Sorry I asked. This is probably one of those times when you don't want any sympathy right?"

"Its all right everyone does it. I'd like a hug though." WTF??? Where did that come from? I can't believe I said that to Lash! I mean yes he is gorgeous in his red and black stripes and brown messy hair but I couldn't be falling for him could I? No, I wasn't falling for him, all I wanted was a hug….from him.

"Sure" he smirked and wrapped his arms around me, holding me for a while. I twisted my arms around his shoulder and rested my head against his chest, wondering if his kisses felt as good as his hugs. Probably.

God I was falling for him. Big time. I had one hell of a crush on Lash, the _sexiest_ senior (in my eyes), with the best smile and comfiest chest. _Not_ that I knew from experience. I'm not a slut thanks!

We sat there for a while, not moving, not speaking until I had to open my big mouth and said, "We should probably head back to class, you wouldn't want them to think we were making out would you?" I know would! Want to be making out with you, that's all. Mmmm, kissing Lash. _Got to stop thinking about_ _Lash!_

"Yeah I guess." Was that just me or did he sound a bit _disappointed_? Oh god I hope that wasn't my imagination.

* * *

READ AND REVEIW!!! NOW!!! 


End file.
